Je t'aime moi aussi
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Où Duo est envoyé en mission suicide, où Heero ne l'accepte pas... Où l'auteur poste des fics assez anciennes... plus de 2 ans... ! YAOI SLASH !


Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, sweety, torture psychologique (j'aime bien ça moi… J'ai eu de bons profs), OOC par moment… Lemons (pourris), allusion au yuri (j'en plainds une…)

Nature : GW

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf les miens (ARF ! Je crois que j'en ais pas mis à moi… Ah si ! Dans les petites notes !)... Ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs, etc...

Note (cretine) de l'auteur : Merci à ma bétalectrice qui l'a tapé… Et pis, merci à ceux qui ont lu / vont lire cette " merveilleuse " histoire… Bon, vers la fin ça tourne un peu PWP… Si vous avez des idées…

Je t'aime, moi aussi

" - Quoi ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Et sans Death Scythe ! Vous êtes totalement barjo !

- J'ai toujours dit que ce petit avait une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Espèce de salopard ! Vous ne voyez que votre saleté de guerre ! Pour vous, rien d'autre n'existe ! Moi, je sais ce qu'est un sentiment ! Et j'en ais !

- Heero ! Tu sais que… "

Je n'écoute plus. Je suis sorti en claquant la porte. Mais, plus rien n'existe pour moi. Plus rien à part ces quelques mots : " Duo est captif de l'ennemi. Vous n'irez pas le chercher. S'il revient tant mieux, sinon tant pis. De toute manière, Death Scyte est encore là. " Comment avait-il osé lui dire ça, lui faire ça ? Me faire ça !

Sans m'en apercevoir, je me suis rendu au salon. Les autres sont là. Quatre, puis Trowa et Wufei s'approchent de moi et ils me prennent dans leur bras. Je me laisse aller. Je pleure. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps. Mon dieu, pourquoi toi Duo ?

Nous restons un long moment comme ça. Avec un seul mot en tête. Duo…Duo…Pourquoi toi ? Hilde est là. Je sais combien tu tenais à elle. Et combien elle tient à toi. Elle pleure. Je me dégage des bras des autres. Je la serre contre moi. Et je lui dis des mots que tu aurais pu lui dire.

" - Chut, petite sœur. Je te jure que tout va bien se passer.

- Petite sœur…C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle. Ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'a rien eu le temps de faire, de dire. Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le lui dire !

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Ce que tu penses, vraiment, de lui. "

Notre discussion n'est que murmures. Je ne sais pas comment Hilde est au courant, mais bon… Notre peine est tellement similaire et si différente, à la fois. Elle a perdu celui qui était comme un frère pour elle. Et moi…Moi, j'ai perdu mon unique amour. Seigneur, faites qu'il revienne vivant. Je souris. C'est vrai qu'il a un peu déteint sur moi. Je n'avais jamais, avant, interpellé un dieu quelconque…Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle divinité. C'est SA déité. A travers mes larmes, on peut voir une lueur de joie. Si Duo croyait tant en Dieu, il y a bien une raison. C'est peut-être qu'il existe. Faites qu'il existe. Faites que mes prières et celles de Duo ne restent pas vaines.

Quatre toussote. Il doit vouloir nous dire quelque chose. Voilà des heures, qu'avec Hilde, nous pleurons. Je n'aurais jamais cru que pleurer me ferais autant de bien. Les larmes ont tant coulé que je n'en ai plus.

" - Il vit.

- Hein ? Fit Trowa.

- Mon don d'empathie. Chacun d'entre vous émet une " vibration " particulière. Dessus se " couchent " les sentiments. Je sens encore la vibration de Duo. Ca veut dire qu'il est en vie. "

Je saute au cou de Quatre et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Il vient de me donner de l'espoir. S'il pouvait aussi…

" - Tu peux sentir comment il va ? Le questionnais-je.

- C'est difficile…J'essaierai, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant mon visage désappointé. "

J'ai un peu d'espoir. Faites que ça dure.

Il fait noir. Je ne vois rien ! Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne… Pas assez vite. Je sens un coup au niveau des reins. Je tombe à terre. Un autre coup s'abaisse sur mon dos ! Non, non ! Arrêtez ! Je…

Un cauchemar. Encore et toujours. Chaque nuit et même le jour, des fois. Et Duo qui est toujours quelque part dans une des bases de Oz… Deux mois déjà…Chaque mission, chaque bataille, j'espère après. Le professeur est persuadé que c'est grâce à l'absence de Duo que je suis plus performant. C'est faux. S'il y a plus de réussite, c'est que nous espérons tous le retrouver. Duo….

Quatre, à chaque instant ou presque, hoche la tête pour dire : " Oui, il est toujours vivant. Ne t'inquiète pas. " A chaque instant, tu risques de mourir ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Bon, j'ai compris. Je vais boire un verre dans la cuisine. Le couloir est sombre, la seule lumière vient de la chambre de Trowa et Quatre. Eux, non plus n'arrivent pas à dormir. Je vais aller discuter avec eux. Je pose la main sur la poignée, quand…

" - Trowa, mais comment lui dire ?

- Quatre, Duo est toujours en vie. C'est l'essentiel. Heero ne dort presque plus ; il cauchemarde toutes les nuits ; il tient sur les nerfs. Si tu lui dis que Duo est dans un état pitoyable, il essayera, encore plus, de le retrouver. Il n'y survivra jamais.

- Je sais bien, mais je me dis que s'il le sait, peut-être qu'on le retrouvera plus vite. Je ne sais pas comment Duo a fait pour survivre si longtemps. Il est presque dans le même état de fatigue que Heero, et lui, en plus, il est torturé. Sa " vibration " est un peu différente, chaque fois. C'est comme s'il y avait des changements en lui.

- Peut-être que…qu'il change à cause des traitements qu'on lui afflige ?

- Non, c'est différent. Au niveau psychologique, c'est toujours pareil. Il tient, mais c'est limite. Il se bat pour ne pas craquer. Pour quelque chose…ou quelqu'un. Non, c'est en lui, les changements. C'est comme s'il y avait une autre vibration en lui. Mais elle a besoin de Duo pour exister. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, mais, je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement.

- T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Allez, viens te coucher. "

J'entends un bruit de tissus, de matelas. Il a dû se coucher.

" -Trowa, tu sais, j'ai peur pour Heero. Ses cauchemars à répétition, ce n'est pas normal. En plus, il ne veut pas en parler.

- Don't worry, comme dit Duo. Si c'était grave, il nous l'aurait dit. "

La lumière s'éteind. Ainsi, Duo est au plus mal. Il faut faire quelque chose. Mais quoi…Je ne sais plus. Mes prières n'ont qu'un écho, ta survie. Je pensais qu'aimer nous permettait de tout avoir. Visiblement, c'est faux.

Les seules choses, à retenir, sont que Duo est à bout et qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

Pour toi, Duo, je me battrais, encore et toujours. Et j'y arriverai ! Pour moi, c'est agréable de le savoir. Depuis que je suis aux commandes de mon Gundam, j'ai découvert bien des choses. Mais je n'ai pas réappris l'essentiel. Et sans Duo, je n'y arriverai pas. Sans réellement m'en apercevoir, j'étais retourné à ma chambre. En cherchant une solution pour trouver la base où tu es retenu, je m'endors.

Nous sommes tous les quatre dans la cuisine, devant nos tasses respectives. Une chaise est vide entre moi et Quatre. La chaise de Duo. Ce matin, c'est moi qui ai mis la table. Je continue à faire ce que les autres ne font plus. Une tasse de café, fumante, avec deux sucres. Elle est posée à ta place, Duo. Elle t'attend. Ils te savent en vie, mais ne savent plus quoi faire. Ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Le don de Quatre…

" - Je sais ! Criais-je. Je sais comment retrouver Duo ! Je n'ai été qu'une sinistre andouille de ne pas y penser avant. Quatre, ton don d'empathie te permet de connaître la proximité des gens.

- Oui, fit-il, intrigué. Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Venez, on va faire une ballade en Gundam.

- Heu, tu ne crois pas que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Murmura Trowa.

- Non, Quatre sentira bien quand on sera près de Duo. "

Les autres, comprenant mon idée, me suivent, direction la salle aux Gundams. Le tien est toujours là. Je le nettoie tous les jours, il brille. Je ne sais pas si tu l'apprécierais, mais des fois je m'entraîne avec Death Scyte et j'ai même combattu avec ton Gundam. Les forces de OZ ont vraiment été étonnées la première fois. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Après je crois qu'ils ont compris. Mais leur hésitation leur a été fatale. Trois mois déjà…

Je prends mon Gundam. On peut y rentrer à deux dans la cabine. Les autres m'attendent. Je donne le signal du départ.

Depuis des heures, nous volons. Quatre est crevé, mais il vole et te recherche toujours. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant. Trowa, quant à lui, supplie Quatre de faire une petite pause, qu'il n'aidera pas Duo en s'écroulant de fatigue ! J'ordonne une pause. Wufei est toujours aussi silencieux. Je crois que malgré son silence, il espère que ça marche. Il a beau crier régulièrement après toi, il est comme les autres, il a besoin de tes remarques, de tes blagues incessantes… Moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma force.

Trowa dépose sur une pierre blanche quelques fruits. Il en épluche un et le tend à Quatre. Celui-ci secoue la tête. Il n'en veut pas ou fait comme tel. Trowa fronce les sourcils et s'approche du blond. Il lui prend la main et y dépose l'orange précédemment épluchée.

" - Mange, je ne tiens pas à te porter à ton lit parce que tu es épuisé. On a d'autres choses à faire ce soir.

- Trowa, murmura Quatre gêné. "

Celui-ci, comprenant la portée de ses paroles, rougit un peu. Avec Wufei, nous regardons la scène, amusés. Ces deux-là forment un sacré duo. En parlant de Duo, il est temps qu'on reparte et je le fais comprendre aux autres ; et c'est presque à regret que Trowa se relève. N'ayant trouvé aucun mot pour persuader Quatre, il avait fini par prendre place sur son ventre. Comme cela, il pouvait lui faire avaler l'agrume. Je crois sincèrement que les deux ont apprécié la position…

Quatre sent ta présence de plus en plus proche. Il y a un camp de Oz à 3km. Tu y es certainement. Seigneur, faites qu'il y soit ! J'aperçois la base. Il y a beaucoup trop de Leo pour une simple caserne. Tu es là ! Tout mon être le sait, le sens.

Un escadron s'envole et ouvre le feu sur nous. Trowa répond par une salve de missiles. La radio interne se met à grésiller et j'entends la voix du français nous crier d'y aller, qu'il assurait les arrières. A ce moment, tout va bien plus vite. Avec Quatre et Wufei, nous nous envolons plus haut. De là, nous tirons sur les principales armes de la base. De nombreuses explosions se font. Je plonge, suivis de Quatre, puis de Wufei, vers les installations indispensables. Les " malheureux " qui les défendent n'y survivent pas.

Au bout de quelques heures, le silence se fait. Il n'y a plus aucun soldat à combattre. Je sors de mon Gundam, au moment où Trowa s'éjecte du sien. Il est mal en point. Avec Wufei, nous nous élançons vers le bâtiment principal, en laissant Quatre avec le Français.

Nous sortons nos armes au même moment. Il y a deux portes. Nous nous séparons. Lui à droite, moi à gauche. Le couloir est sombre, sans porte. Une vraie descente aux Enfers. Deux soldats sont là. Je tire. Aucun n'a compris ce qui est arrivé. J'ouvre violemment la porte qu'ils gardaient. Il y a trois hommes…et un corps allongé au sol. Toi. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je les descends tous. Je m'approche de toi. Instinctivement, tu te roules un peu plus en boule.

" Duo, c'est moi. Heero, murmurai-je le plus doucement possible. N'aie pas peur, je vais te sortir de là. "

Il m'a reconnu. Il ouvre les yeux. Une lueur de joie y luit. Il y a aussi de l'incompréhension, je crois. Tu te redresses. Je passe mon bras autour de ta taille. Un gémissement passe sur tes lèvres. Je murmure un " désolé " et raffermis ma prise sur ta taille. Plus nous approchons de la sortie, mieux je me sens. Mais aussi, plus je vois ton état. Ton corps n'est qu'hématome. Tes beaux cheveux sont pleins de nœuds, sales. Je me rends compte combien tu as dû souffrir ces trois derniers mois.

Tu gémis quand la lumière t'arrive dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas dû la voir depuis qu'ils t'ont capturé. Trowa semble aller mieux. Disons que Quatre a dû l'aider. Il le tient dans ses bras. Et tous les deux semblent être bien.

L'Arabe te voit. Son visage se décompose. Le Français se retourne et il roule des yeux effarés. Pas besoin de traducteur pour savoir qu'ils se demandent qui a pu faire ça. Je ne dis rien. Je fais juste un signe. Ils comprennent qu'ils doivent retourner dans leurs Gundams. Quatre approche la main du sien. Nous montons dessus. Il nous fait grimper jusqu'à mon cockpit. J'y entre, avec, toujours, Duo dans les bras.

" - La radio marche ? murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée, une fois la cabine fermée

Non. "

Maxwell, tu fais ce que je ne t'avais jamais vu faire. Tu te mets à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tu murmures quelques mots ; je m'approche.

" Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ? J'ai mal…je suis sale… mal…mal "

Je m'approche de lui et je m'assoie à côté. Tu te blottis immédiatement, dans mes bras, tes pleurs redoublent.

" - Duo, qu'y a-t-il ? Te demandai-je, le plus doucement possible.

- Je suis sale…j'ai mal…mal… "

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi dit-il qu'il est sale ? Si seulement j'avais appris les sentiments et les autres !

" - Pourquoi Duo ?

- Ils m'ont rendu sale… Ils m'ont fait mal… Je ne voulais pas… Pas eux… "

Tu es en miettes, Duo. Ton intérieur est en morceaux. Duo… La radio extérieur hurle. C'est Wufei. Il doit essayer de m'avoir depuis un moment. Duo se dégage, se relève brusquement, sèche ses larmes et me regarde d'un air de dire : " Ne le dis pas aux autres. S'il te plait. " Je hoche la tête. Je ne peux pas faire autre chose.

Je m'installe aux commandes de mon Gundam et j'allume la radio. Wufei m'insulte allégrement. Je ne réponds pas. Je décolle. Tu viens te rouler en boule à mes pieds. Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu sois comme ça ? Tu as constamment une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

" - Duo ? Tu sais, Death Scyte, je l'ai nettoyé et utilisé quand tu n'étais pas là. Je ne sais pas si tu vas l'apprécier. Mais bon. Je sentais que je devais le faire…

- Merci. Tu sais, Heero, je m'en fiche que tu l'utilises. Toi, j'ai confiance. Tu saurais l'aimer autant que moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Finit-il par demander, après une hésitation. Vous n'auriez pas dû. Je connaissais les risques.

- Les profs nous ont dit de ne pas aller te chercher. Tant mieux, si tu revenais. Tant pis si tu ne revenais pas. Nous n'étions pas d'accord. Je… Nous ne pouvions pas supporter de te savoir là-bas. On n'a jamais trop su quelle avait été ta mission. Mais, on a tout fait pour te retrouver et, Dieu merci, on y est arrivé !

- C'était une mission d'infiltration, puis d'espionnage. Vous ne devriez pas savoir. Pas le droit de vous le dire. Je voulais, mais les profs, ton prof a dit que tu ne devais pas savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu t'y serais opposé. Que tu aurais fini par me retrouver et que tu te serais débrouillé pour que DeathScyte soit à portée de " main ". Et la mission devait être totalement… Je ne devais avoir aucun contact avec toi ou les autres.

- Ils avaient raison. J'ai tout fait pour te retrouver. Quatre, avec son don, savait comment tu allais. Te savoir vivant, mais au plus mal, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. "

Tes pleurs repartent, au moment où j'atterris dans le hangar. Je me tourne vers toi, après avoir éteint la radio interne. Tu me saute dans les bras. Tu pleures, la tête sur ma poitrine, les bras autour de mon cou. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je te serre contre moi, un bras autour de ta taille, une main te caressant les cheveux. Tes pleurs se calment peu à peu. Je te garde, près de moi, encore un peu.

" - S'il te plait, ne dis pas aux autres que le Shinigami pleure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo, murmurais-je doucement. Je ne dirais rien. "

Je sens ta peau, nue et à vif, sous ma main. Tu frissonnes à mon contact. Le Shinigami se faisant consoler par le soldat parfait… Tu te détends peu à peu dans mes bras. J'ai envie de te garder éternellement. Là. Tout contre moi. Tu finis par soupirer d'aise. Tu rougis. Visiblement, ton soupir te gêne. Tu te dégages et te lèves.

" - Les autres vont se poser des questions.

- Je ne crois pas. Mais si tu veux sortir d'ici, on peut. "

Il ne répond pas, mais tu me dédis un sourire. Pas le sourire Shinigami, plutôt le sourire de tous les jours. Celui qui dit que tout va bien.

Voilà deux semaines que tu es revenu. Tes hématomes commencent à disparaître. Tu as repris du poids et tes cheveux sont de nouveaux beaux et brillant, bien que tu aies été obligé d'en couper le bout. Hilde, depuis que tu es là, n'arrête pas. Elle te coocoone. Comme moi en réalité. Mes cauchemars ont disparu. Par contre, toi…C'est 23h45. Tu remues dans ton lit, te débatant contre des êtres invisibles…

" Non…Laissez-moi tranquille ! S'il vous plait…Je vous en supplie. Laissez-moi… "

Ta voix est suppliante. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais j'ai peur pour toi. Je me lève et commence à te secouer.

" Nooooon ! Hurles-tu en te réveillant. "

Tu me regardes, un instant, terrorisé, puis me reconnaissant, tu me sautes dans les bras. Tes larmes coulent. Que t'ont-ils fait ? Tu finis par te rendormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Moi aussi.

On est dans le labo de Sally. Depuis quelques jours tu ne cesses de vomir ou de réclamer certains aliments. Des pâtes, des sushi, des fraises, …Un mois que tu es revenu…et une semaine que c'est comme ça…Wufei, de ras le bol (officiellement) et d'inquiétude (officieusement), nous a fait prévenir Sally, qui es revenue en quatrième vitesse.

" Duo, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Tu ne réponds pas, mais tu vas vomir. Wufei soupire, lassé. Quatre fronce les sourcils. Trowa serre la main de ce dernier. Hilde et moi, nous nous regardons, inquiets. Tu reviens, un peu pâle.

" Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? Commence Sally. A une femme enceinte. "

Tu la regardes, tes yeux s'embuent et tu t'enfuis.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? " S'étonne la jeune femme.

Je lui fais signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre et suis les autres. Trowa et Quatre vont fouiller l'étage des chambres ; Wufei, le rez de chaussé et le hangar aux Gundams ; Moi, le dernier étage. Je prends un paquet de cookies. Je sais que tu es au grenier. Tu t'y réfugies de plus en plus souvent.

Je monte l'escalier grinçant, sans faire attention. Autant que tu saches que j'arrive. La porte du grenier est entrouverte. J'y rentre. Tu es là, en train de pleurer sur un lit. Je m'approche et m'assoie à côté de toi. Je pose une main sur ton dos. Tu tressailles et tu te retournes, un air effrayé sur le visage. Dieu merci, il disparaît quand tu me reconnais. Tu te loves contre moi, toujours en larmes. Je te serre contre moi, te caressant les cheveux. Peu à peu, tes pleurs s'arrêtent. Je te garde plus que nécessaire dans mes bras. Tu lèves la tête et me regardes.

" - Tu n'as pas compris ce qui m'arrivait ?

- Je sais ce qui est important. Que tu es mal, que tu ne cesse de pleurer. C'est tout ce que je sais et c'est mille fois suffisant.

Là-bas, il y avait plusieurs méthodes de torture. Il y en a deux qu'ils aimaient beaucoup. "

C'est la première fois que tu parles de là-bas. J'ouvre la boîte de cookies, en prend un et le casse en deux. Je t'en pose une moitié dans la main. Tu me réponds d'un sourire timide et heureux. Te lovant un peu plus contre moi, tu continues ton horrible histoire.

" La première torture consistait à me mettre dans le noir, avec quatre soldats qui, eux, portaient des lunettes infrarouges ; les soldats me frappaient, je ne savais pas d'où allaient arriver les coups. C'était vraiment horrible." Murmures-tu en pleurant.

Je te caresse les cheveux, passe la main sur tes larmes et te dépose un baiser sur la tempe. Je t'entrevois sourire à ce geste.

" La deuxième torture était certainement la pire, continues-tu d'une voix tremblante. Là-bas, ils me mettaient dans une salle, avec un ou plusieurs soldats. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. " Tu pleures à chaudes larmes. Je crains le pire…

" -Duo, tu n'es pas obligé…

-Si à toi je ne peux pas le dire, à qui le pourrai-je ? Me demandes-tu en te lovant un peu plus. Ils m'ont… Ils… "

Tu hoquètes. Je te serre un peu plus contre moi.

" Ils m'ont violé. "

Ils t'ont violé ! Si je ne les avais pas tués de mes propres mains, j'irais le faire.

" - Souvent. Trop souvent.

- Duo…Tu as beau être le Shinigami, comment tu as fait pour ne pas finir fou ou pour ne pas craquer ? Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, en le serrant un peu plus, encore.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Je te le jure, Heero. Rien dit.

- Même si tu avais dit quelque chose, ça n'aurait pas été grave. Tu as été torturé, pendant trois mois. Si tu avais craqué, ça n'aurait pas été important. C'est normal. Même le Shinigami a ses limites.

- Oui, mais si j'avais craqué, j'aurai perdu l'estime de la personne la plus importante pour moi.

- Celui qui t'en voudrait serait un âne ! Une vraie andouille !

- Tu…

- Non, jamais dans ce cas. "

Tu souris et te loves contre moi, encore et toujours.

" - Si j'ai pas craqué, c'est parce que…Parce que je me repassais tous les instants qu'on a vécus ensemble. Heero…chaque bataille, chaque engueulade, chaque discussion, chaque vision de toi, même fugitive. Chaque seconde passée avec toi. Tu m'as sauvé.

- Duo…Je ne t'ais pas sauvé. Tu l'as fait tout seul.

- Attends. Il y a encore deux choses. Et là, je ne sais pas ce que tu diras.

- Quoique tu dises ou que tu fasses, je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours. "

Tu me regardes. Tes yeux vacillent, brillent et tes larmes recommencent à couler. Je n'ai pas le temps de te demander ce qu'il y a, tu t'approches de moi. Tu passes tes mains autour de mon cou. Je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu m'embrasses. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrasse. Et c'est toi. Je laisse mon cœur parler. J'oublie tout le reste. J'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas tes lèvres. Oh, Duo…Tu romps notre baiser, pour me dire :

" - C'est que la première chose. La deuxième est certainement plus difficile à entendre.

- Attends, avant, je veux te dire que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Heero. De tout mon cœur, Heero. De toute mon âme.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une âme.

- C'est, pour les croyants, la chose qui nous permet de vivre. C'est notre conscience, notre essence même. "

Je comprends. Encore une chose que mon " cher " prof a oublié de m'apprendre…

" - Heero…J'ai deux âmes en moi. La mienne, celle qui t'aime à la folie, et une autre. Celle d'un embryon de trois mois. Craignant que je puisse m'échapper, ils m'ont implanté un ovule qui a été fertilisé par mes spermatozoïdes.

- C'est quoi un ovule et des spermatozoïdes ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? " s'étonne Duo

Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai. Ca doit être évident. Je viens de passer pour une andouille sur pattes, là… Je secoue la tête, honteux et rougissant.

" - Les spermatozoïdes, c'est ce qui permet aux hommes de se reproduire. Et l'ovule, aux femmes. Il faut un ovule et un spermatozoïde pour faire une cellule-œuf. Elle va grossir, grandir, changer, pour neuf mois plus tard, donner un bébé. Heu…Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je suis enceint.

Normalement, ce n'est pas que les femmes qui peuvent avoir des enfants ?

Si, et ça c'est la deuxième partie de la nouvelle. Dans six mois, si on n'a pas trouvé de solution, je vais mourir. "

Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai…Je ne veux pas te reperdre Duo…Ma vue se brouille. Je pleure. Je sens tes lèvres sur mes joues, à l'endroit de mes larmes. Je dois dire mes peurs, car, entre deux baisers, je t'entends murmurer.

" - Chut…Même si on ne trouve pas de solution, les six prochains mois seront les plus beaux, car tu les auras passé avec moi. Et puis, on fera tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé.

- Duo, je ne sais rien faire, en dehors de la guerre. Je n'ais aucun rêve, Duo…

- Alors, je t'apprendrais. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais.

- Les six mois qui te restent, je te jure de t'en faire un paradis. "

Tu souris. Je sais qu'après ta mort, je mourrai de tristesse, mais durant un semestre, il n'y aura plus que toi dans mon esprit.

" - J'ai envie de dormir. Pas toi ?

- Si, un peu.

- Garde-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait. Heero, ajoutes-tu après une hésitation, si l'enfant survit…Tu t'en occuperas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pour toi. C'est ton enfant. Tu seras son père pour moi.

- Toi, tu seras le père que je n'aurais pu être, murmures-tu en me caressant la joue. "

Tu t'assoupis rapidement et, au bout de plusieurs heures, je fais de même.

Un rayon de soleil me caresse la joue. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a réveillé. Loin de là. J'ouvre les yeux. Souriant. Tu es là, assis à califourchon sur moi, en train de me passer, sur le visage, le bout de ta tresse. Ce n'est pas désagréable… Je te prends les mains et t'attire à moi. Tu râles comme quoi c'est pas du jeu. Pour couper court à toute discussion, je t'embrasse.

Tu fini par te dégager de mon étreinte et te remet sur mon poitrail. J'ai remarqué combien tu aimes être là. Quand je t'ai posé la question, tu m'as juste répondu que là, tu pouvais me voir comme il faut.

" Sally doit nous attendre. "

C'est juste une observation. Rien d'autre. Tu souris à cette remarque. Sally, d'un commun accord, venait une fois par semaine ausculter la future " maman ". Autant dire qu'elle avait quelques problèmes entre Duo, toujours inquiet pour le bébé et moi, retissant à ses palpés…

Quatre y a assisté une fois. Il n'a jamais réessayé. Je devais surveiller et Sally, et Quatre. Il était à trois mètres de toi, mais c'était déjà trop près. Trowa et Quatre en rigolent encore.

Je te regarde. Quand je pense que dans cinq mois…Non ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Nous finissons par nous lever.

Sally me regarde avec un peu de peur dans les yeux. Duo entre dans la salle, mais moi…

" Ah, non ! J'en ai marre ! Tu es venu quatre fois. Les quatre fois tu as été sur mon dos, à surveiller tous mes gestes. Alors là, c'est non ! Tu restes hors de mon cabinet ! Je ne veux plus t'y voir ! " Finit-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Quatre se marre comme une baleine. Visiblement, je l'ai cherché…Ce n'est pas normal…

Le temps passe…Bientôt une heure que tu es dedans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? Tu cris. Là, s'en est trop, je rentre. Au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre. Tu me sautes dans les bras.

" - Pourquoi Duo a crié ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mais rien, Heero. Je lui ai juste dis que j'avais une petite idée pour qu'il vive après l'accouchement. "

Je hurle. C'est géant. J'entends à peine Sally me dire que c'est un truc qu'elle maîtrise peu. Une césarienne que ça s'appelle… Un machin que les medecins ne font plus depuis le XXIème siècle… Je suis heureux. Je t'embrasse. Ce baiser a le goût de tes larmes et de fraise.

" - Toi, murmurais-je, tu as encore piqué un bonbon à Sally.

- Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai faim. " Râle Wufei.

L'ambiance est bon enfant. Tout le monde est heureux. Tu vas vivre et l'enfant avec. Les corbeilles de pain, les pots de confitures,…circulent. Tu as encore plus d'appétit qu'avant. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Quatre tape, à la fin du déjeuner, sur son verre avec un couteau.

" Bon. Tous les gens auxquels je tiens sont là. A l'exception de ma famille, mais je crois que ça va n'étonner personne. Aujourd'hui et devant vous tous, j'ai la déclaration la plus importante de ma vie à faire. Trowa, murmure Quatre en s'agenouillant devant ce dernier. Tout le monde le sait, je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, devant tous nos amis, je te demande de m'épouser. Si tu le veux. "

Trowa saute dans les bras de Quatre et hurle que bien-sûr il veut l'épouser. Duo me sourit et se love contre moi. Tu me murmures un " c'est pas trop tôt ".

Nos futures mariés sont de plus en plus intenables. Dans deux mois, ils se marient…et tu accouches. Eh oui, Quatre a réussit à convaincre ses sœurs que c'est une bonne idée. L'argumentation a pris fin quand Quatre leur a dit que se marier le jour où quelqu'un de son entourage accouchait, était de bon augure. Je suis crevé rien qu'à l'idée de devoir affronter une des vingt-neuf sœurs de Quatre. Elles sont infernales. Le pire est que depuis que tu as commencé ton sixième mois de grossesse (en faite depuis qu'elles sont là), il y en a toujours cinq en train de te dire : " Ne faite pas ci…Ne fais pas ça…Et au bébé, tu y penses ? …Ne mange pas ça… ". Le plus casse-pied est certainement que question intimité, ce n'est vraiment pas ça…Tu es dans mes bras. C'est calme. Elles doivent dormir. Ouf.

" QUOI ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait l'amour ? "

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire… Sako, l'aînée, est déjà en mouvement. Malheureusement.

" Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ? Et si vous faites un mauvais mouvement, le bébé vous y avez pensé ? Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Attendez que Sally soit au courant ! "

Et la voilà déjà dehors. Elle va ameuter une ou deux de ses sœurs et leur dire l'horreur passée…

Tu ouvres un œil et me souris.

" - La furie est partie ?

- Oui, Sako est sortie. A ton avis, en quelle langue on doit leur dire qu'on n'a jamais fait l'amour ?

- En arabe ?

- C'est une idée. On essayera… Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi. Tu me l'as déjà dit un million de fois, au moins…Mais je ne m'en lasse pas. J'ai bien cru que jamais je ne t'entendrais le dire.

- J'ai bien cru que je ne te le dirais jamais. "

Je te serre un peu plus contre moi. J'adore sentir ma peau contre la tienne. Tes cheveux me caressant le torse. Ton parfum m'enivre. Ton odeur est douce et épicée. Elle est parfaite, quoi.

" - A quoi tu penses Hee-chan ?

- A toi et à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir avec moi.

- Tu as remarqué que tu ne m'as jamais donné de surnom ?

C'est vrai. Mais je crois que c'est parce que si je te donne un surnom, j'ai peur que…J'ai peur de te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je suis à toi. Pour toujours, Hee. "

Je te serre encore et toujours. Je te dépose un baiser dans le cou. La porte s'ouvre et se referme. Duo me murmure que je ne devrais pas continuer, sinon l'ambiance serait vraiment trop hot. Puis il regarde qui est entré.

" - Tu craques Fei ?

- Oui, j'en peux plus. Comment Quatre fait pour les supporter ? Elles sont constamment en train de nous surveiller, avec Sally !

- Je crois qu'il ne les supporte pas. Pour lui, c'est normal. C'est ses sœurs.

- Donc, tu es bel et bien maqué avec Sally.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Duo. Sally est allemande, moi chinois. On n'arrive pas à se comprendre des fois. Pour elle, un French Kiss, c'est normal. Pour moi…c'est un truc impensable. Tu fais comment, Heero ? "

J'eus un sourire.

" - Deux choses, Wufei. La première, c'est que comme j'ai été élevé sans aucun sentiment, ça ne me pose pas de réels problèmes. Ensuite, c'est vrai que le prof m'avait mis en tête que c'est mal, pas bien…Et je sais qu'aucun Japonais ne le ferait. Ils préfèrent, ajoutais-je pour Duo, les baisers passionnés dans le cou ou sur les mains. Mais tu sais Wufei, le premier baiser de Duo a été un French Kiss, et j'ai pas mal apprécié. Si tu oublies ce qu'on t'a fourré dans la tête, tu y arriveras. Oublies ce qui n'est pas Sally. Et puis, vous pourriez faire tous les deux des concessions…

" Mouais. C'est pas con… "

Wufei ouvre la porte et se ravise.

" Tu sais qu'avant je ne serais jamais venu te demander un conseil amoureux ? Depuis que tu es avec Duo, tu as changé. Et en bien. " Ajouta-t-il en sortant.

L'Américain se love contre moi. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et une main sur son ventre. Je sens son enfant bouger.

" - C'est notre enfant, Hee.

- Comment… ?

- Je commence à te connaître…Et même si tu ne le portes pas, c'est autant ton bébé, que le mien.

" Hee, si tu veux un autre enfant, c'est toi qui le porte " me murmures-tu avant de t'endormir.

Je suis du regard la cicatrice quasi-invisible qui est sur ton ventre. Juste à côté de moi, un berceau. Ton enfant. Notre enfant.

" Hip, hip, hourra, pour les mariés. "

J'entre discrètement, suivi de Duo qui materne. Quatre se retourne à ce moment. Oups, c'est loupé pour la discrétion.

" Les véritables héros, ce n'est pas nous. C'est Heero et Duo, qui ont vécu une vraie grossesse. Allez, venez et montrez-nous votre petite perle. "

Duo éclate de rire. Je me contente de sourire. Mon amour me glisse notre bébé dans les bras. Attention un bras sous le cou et la tête et un autre sous le dos. Par pitié, faites que je ne lui fasse pas mal. Duo me sourit et hoche la tête. C'est bon. Quatre nous fait signe de monter sur l'estrade. Ce que nous faisons. Sako commence à dire que le bébé est drôlement mimi. Avec l'Américain, nous nous mettons de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le prendre.

" - Je vous présente une petite fille qui va bien grandir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous montre pourquoi nous avons décidé de l'appeler Perle.

Que c'est mignon, murmure Sako en s'approchant avec trois de ses sœurs.

Non ! Fiches-lui la paix ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez embêté ses parents ? "

Cette petite voix, c'est la cadette. Marie-Myriam est la sœur la moins casse-pied de Quatre. Elle n'a que 14 ans, mais elle est fantastique. Son intervention calma tout le monde. La fête reprit. Avec Quatre, Duo se mit à materner, alors que Perle était encore dans mes bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais aussi facilement m'occuper d'un bébé. C'est mon instinct qui ressurgit d'après Duo…

Le repas est délicieux. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Perle et MON Américain. Le temps passe. D'un coup, vers minuit, la lumière diminue. Une fois la pénombre installée, vingt-neuf silhouettes entrent et se positionnent. La lumière revient, avec une musique arabe, et nous découvrons les sœurs de Quatre habillées comme dans les harems de l'ancien temps. Leur frère, avec un gémissement, se tasse dans sa chaise.

" Ce n'est pas vrai, elles ont osé…La honte, murmure l'Arabe, avant de se tourner vers son mari. Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute. Mais pourquoi elles ont fait ça ? Là, c'est sûr, elles me haïssent. "

Trowa se contente de sourire. Les sœurs se mettent à danser. Je comprends le problème de Quatre. C'est la danse du ventre. Je me lève et pose mes mains sur les yeux de Duo.

" - Ne te rince pas l'œil.

Tu sais que c'est des nanas ?

Oui…mais ce n'est pas une raison !

T'es jaloux ? T'es jaloux des filles ?

Oui…Je suis envieux de tous ceux qui t'approchent.

Merci Hee. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses me faire…ou presque.

Je t'aime

Moi aussi. "

Quatre et Trowa sont revenus de leur voyage de noce. Ils sont intarissables. Dans ma poche, je serre la boîte. Je l'ai achetée hier après-midi. J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?

" - Hee, regarde comme c'est beau. Un coucher de soleil comme dans les films.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est beau. Dis, murmurai-je en sortant la boîte et en passant mon bras autour de sa taille, ça ne te dit pas de faire la même chose ?

- Faire la même chose ?

- Oui, regarde dans la boîte. Ca pourrait t'intéresser. "

Duo fronce les sourcils et prend la boîte. Perle se met à gazouiller. C'est bon signe. Avec Quatre, je m'approche du couffin et commence à jouer avec elle.

" Oh, mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! "

Aïe, je crois que là, c'était pas un bon plan tout compte fait…

" - Tu es sérieux ?

- Heu…Oui…

- C'est mille fois oui ! Cries-tu en me sautant dans les bras.

- Tu veux bien m'épouser ? "

Là, je tombe des nues. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça…

" Oui, et plutôt mille fois qu'une ! " Murmures-tu avant de m'embrasser.

Les autres nous applaudissent. J'entends Quatre dire que c'est une bénédiction pour Duo. Trowa renchérit en ajoutant que s'en est aussi une pour moi. Je sens ton minois s'enfouir dans mon cou.

" - Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Duo.

- Moi aussi, Hee. Moi aussi.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle, lance Sally en entrant dans la salle, suivie par un Wufei un peu embêté. Avec Fei, nous avons décidé de nous marier. "

Nous applaudissons tous le futur couple. Wu-man gémit qu'il aurait préféré le faire dans les règles, que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fallait le faire…Avec Duo, nous rigolons. Pauvre Wufei…

Demain…Demain, je te passe la bague au doigt. Heureux…Et Perle qui gazouille… " Maman " Duo s'occupe d'elle. La petite puce a dit deux mots hier. Mum pour toi et Daddy pour moi. Tu as éclaté de rire en disant que décidément, on te prenait toujours pour une femme. Wufei a rajouté que tu es pire qu'une onna ! Et venant de lui, c'est quelque chose…

Bon. Le traiteur, c'est OK. Les invités sont là. Le prêtre aussi. Ca, c'est ton idée…Les profs, depuis la naissance de Perle, ne nous adressent plus la parole. A l'exception de ton instructeur. J'aurai aimé qu'ils soient là. C'est quand même grâce à eux qu'on est ensemble.

Tu es quelque part. Où, je ne sais pas. Interdiction de te voir depuis ce matin. Quatre et Marie-Myriam ont envahit notre chambre, en traînant Sally, à 6h00. C'est dur. Moi, Trowa m'a emmené dans une autre pièce où se trouvait déjà Wufei. Et il s'active, comme Sally s'est activée pour leur mariage à lui et au blond. Je suis vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir…Les seules touches de couleurs sont la chemise blanche et la rose rouge à la boutonnière. Je suis parfumé. Quatre est même arrivé à me coller du fond de teint ! " Pour pas que tu brilles sur les photos " m'a-t-il dit… Pourquoi d'un coup, je me demande si ça lui plait pas de jouer à la poupée avec nous ? Son Français de mari m'a coiffé. C'est presque une coiffure " normale ". Au secours ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

" Parce que tu en as envie, me répond Trowa, qui semble avoir entendu mes pensées. J'ai eu la même appréhension que toi. On l'a tous, je crois. Mais…Tu as déjà fait l'amour avec Duo ? "

Je rougis, me tords les mains et lui jette un regard un peu apeuré…

" Je prends ça pour un non, fit-il en éclatant de rire. Tu sais, Quatre est très croyant. Quoiqu'on en pense. Déjà que m'épouser, ce n'est pas très très logique, il n'allait pas s'enfoncer plus en faisant l'amour avec moi, hors mariage. Il s'est donné le soir-même où il est devenu Quatre Barbera-Winner-Barton.

Franchement, là, je suis sifflé. Et moi qui pensais…

" Je vais te dire, Heero. J'étais encore tremblant d'inquiétude. Les sœurs de Quatre venaient à peine de nous lâcher, après une tonne de recommandations. Mais franchement, j'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir épousé ou d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour goûter au plaisir du corps. En six mois de mariage, j'ai jamais regretté. "

Qui aurait cru que Trowa soit un grand romantique ? Pas moi en attendant…

" - Heero…Je crois que tu vas apprécier ta première fois…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Disons que j'ai une vague impression. Elle qui me dit : " Attention Trowa. Quatre donne des cours à Duo. "

- Tu crois que…

- J'en suis sûr ! "

Le prêtre s'approche de nous deux et nous signal que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Je vais avec Wufei et Trowa, mon témoin, me placer vers l'autel. Howard arrive, lui aussi. C'est le témoin de Wufei.

La musique commence. Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Et si Duo ne voulait plus ? Et si…

" Calme " me murmure Trowa à l'oreille.

Les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser passer les deux futurs mariés et leurs témoins. Ce n'est pas vrai… Ils ont pas osé ? Si ! Sally et Duo ont des robes de mariées : ce qui déclenche l'hilarité chez certaines personnes. Moi, je suis plutôt estomaqué…Sally porte une robe blanche, pleine de froufrou et de dentelles. Ses cheveux tombent d'un joli chignon. C'est mignon.

Duo, en revanche, porte une robe rouge et le bustier est parsemé de roses fraîches. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade, lâchés et non-nattés. Tous les deux ont un voile et un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

Duo vient se placer à mes côtés. Je sens sa robe m'effleurer.

" - M. Chang Wufei, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Sally Po ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Mlle Sally Po, voulez-vous prendre pour époux M. Chang Wufei ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. "

Fei ne se fait pas prier…Pendant ce temps, leurs deux témoins (Howard et Hilde) signent le registre. Au bout de cinq minutes, nous faisons redescendre sur terre le jeune couple. Puis le prêtre se tournant vers nous commence son laïus :

" M. Heero Yuy, voulez-vous épouser Mlle Duo Maxwell ? "

La " demoiselle " se racle la gorge et, sous les rires des invités, informe le prêtre de son appartenance au genre masculin…

" - Désolé. M. Heero Yuy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux M. Duo Maxwell ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Et vous, M. Duo Maxwell, voulez-vous prendre pour époux M. Heero Yuy ?

- Et comment ! "

Sous l'œil interrogateur du curé, Duo reprend en se contentant d'un simple " Oui, je le veux ".

" Je vous déclare mari et…mari ? "

Je me tourne vers le sieur Maxwell. Je soulève, timidement, son voile et m'approche de lui. Je sens ses mains entourer mon cou, les miennes faisant de même avec ses hanches. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses lèvres se retirent des miennes, me laissant pantelant. Wahou !

Nos témoins (Trowa et Quatre) ont déjà signé le registre. J'y applique ma signature, juste après toi.

De nombreuses personnes viennent nous féliciter. Duo a déjà Perle dans les bras et celle-ci joue avec ton voile et celui de Sally. Tu sembles voir quelqu'un d'important pour toi, car tu me fais signe de te suivre, après m'avoir déposé notre enfant dans les bras.

" Papy ! " Cries-tu avant de te jeter dans les bras de ladite personne.

Ton prof te fait tourner sur toi-même pour t'admirer.

" - Tu es magnifique Duo. Mes félicitations à tous les deux. A vous voir, je sais que vous avez pris la meilleure des solutions. Au fait, on doit vous appeler comment ?

- Pour Hee-chan, pas de changement. Mais pour moi, c'est Duo Maxwell-Yuy. Et Perle est logiquement Perle Yuy…

- Bravo encore. Vous avez les félicitations de tous les mads…

- Sauf de mon prof je suppose, coupais-je " Papy ".

- Oui, c'est vrai. Malheureusement. Mais tu verras…Avec le temps…

- Peut-être… Peut-être. "

Duo, sentant ma tristesse, me serre contre lui et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je te garde dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne nous traîner pour le traditionnel lancé de bouquet. Sally et Duo le lancent en même temps. Les fleurs arrivent, respectivement, dans les mains de Relena et Hilde. La doctoresse ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sous nos regards interrogateurs, à moi et à Wufei, elle nous explique que les deux jeunes femmes sont ensembles depuis quelques mois.

Ouf ! J'ai réussi à échapper à Quatre, ses sœurs, son mari et les autres. Toi, tu es déjà dans notre chambre. Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Malgré l'appréhension qui me serre le ventre, j'entre. Tu es là. Allongé sur notre lit, les cheveux lâchés, tu portes une chemise noire entrouverte et un pantalon en cuir, toujours noir. Tu es…sexy. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Sexy et sexuellement affolant.

Tu sembles t'éveiller. Tu me fais signe d'approcher. Je m'assoie sur le lit, au bord. Tu te lèves et me pousses de manière à ce que je sois allongé. Tu approches, à quatre pattes, félin. Sensuellement, tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres. Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que je résiste longtemps…

Tu t'assois sur ma croupe et tes mains me parcourent, m'effleurant, m'affolant. Tu déboutonnes les boutons de ma chemise. Puis tu mordilles, lèches ou caresses chaque centimètre de ma peau. Je laisse échapper quelques gémissements. Aussitôt, ta bouche capture mes lèvres dans une danse endiablée. Ta langue semble décidée à explorer toute ma bouche. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…

Soudain, tu l'abandonnes. Ta langue trace un sillon brûlant sur mon corps... Je te sens approcher de mon entrejambe et au moment où tu allais la toucher, tu viens titiller les deux boutons de chair, déjà dressés par le désir. Je gémis de plaisir. Tu souris, visiblement heureux de la torture que tu m'infliges.

Ta langue effleure ma cuisse, puis tu deviens plus hardi en la léchant. Tu remontes, encore et toujours. Tu déposes un léger baiser sur l'extremité de ma hampe. Tu avales mes glands dans ta bouche. Un sursaut d'étonnement m'échappe, mais je me redétend rapidement. Ta langue joue avec tout mon membre. Chaque fois qu'elle est en contact avec ma verge, je frémis un peu plus. Bientôt, je me mets à trembler. Tu appliques un léger va et viens avec tes mains sur mon membre. Soudain, tu inverses nos positions. Je comprends ce que tu veux. Les raisons plus tard…

Je dépose deux doigts dans ta bouche. Tu les humidifies abondamment. Je te les retire. Visiblement, tu n'apprécies qu'à moitié…Le plus doucement possible, j'introduis un doigt dans ton intimité. Tu te cambres de douleur. J'attends qu'elle se calme pour en insérer un deuxième. Même réaction. Tu te mets à onduler. D'un coup, je retire mes doigts. Tu gémis de frustration. Mon membre, plus que douloureux, se glisse dans ton intimité inviolée. Je m'arrête en entendant ton cri de douleur. De toi-même, tu fini par t'empaler. Nos hanches prennent le même rythme. A chaque effleurement de ta prostate, je t'arrache un gémissement de plaisir.

Soudain, tu deviens plus étroit, et nous fusionnons au même moment. Je me retire et m'écroule à tes côtés. Tu te blottis contre moi. La chaleur de ton petit corps contre moi… Merci, Seigneur, de me l'avoir rendu.

" - Bon, je récapitule. Où est Perle ?

- Avec Q-man et Tro-chan.

- OK. Mais nos deux numéros nous ont remis deux trousseaux de clefs.

- Un de voiture, l'autre d'une maison, compléta Duo.

- Ils nous ont aussi donné une lettre où ils nous faisaient qu'il était grand temps qu'on s'inquiète de notre voyage de noces.

- Et on s'est mariés hier…

- Là, tu viens de dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas. Il y a aussi une carte routière.

- Il y a dessus un trajet.

- Vi. Jusque là, je veux bien. Mais Wufei qui vient nous apporter le petit-déjeuner, là, je ne comprends pas…

- A mon avis, ils se sont tous montés contre nous. Mais, t'as pas mieux à faire qu'à comprendre ça ? me demande Duo en se blottissant contre moi.

- Mmmmm…Peut-être bien…fis-je en t'attirant plus contre moi. Au fait, pourquoi hier tu…

- …n'as pas voulu être le dominant ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Disons…Quand j'ai été pris par OZ, j'étais le dominé. Et je peux te promettre que mon plaisir passait après le leur. J'ai un mauvais souvenir de la première fois et j'ai eu peur de répéter ce qu'ils m'ont fait sur toi. Et puis…Quatre m'a appris deux ou trois trucs…pour les dominés.

- Je sais que tu n'aurais rien répété. Si je t'aime, c'est qu'il y a une raison… "

Ton visage s'éclaircit à cette déclaration. Tu me sautes dessus et m'embrasses sauvagement.

" - Quelle force…

Tu es marié à la Mort incarnée…

C'est vrai…Je t'aime.

Moi aussi, Hee. Oh Seigneur, pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

Je t'aime…J'arrive pas à te le dire. Ils me le faisaient dire quand Ils me violaient ou m'humiliaient. Et je…Plus tu le dis, plus c'est intense. Et moi…Je n'y arrive pas. Ca me fait peur ! Murmures-tu en éclatant en sanglots.

- Chuuuuut, Shini. C'est pas grave que tu ne me le dises pas. Je le sais quand même. Dans tes gestes, dans tes regards, je vois des milliards de " je t'aime ". En Japonais, ça se dit " ai shiteru ". Si tu préfères, je peux le dire comme ça. Ou en anglais.

- Merci. J'aime bien la consonance du japonais... Au faite, tu m'as appelé comment ?

- Shini, je murmure en rougissant.

- J'aime bien. Continues, s'il te plait.

- D'accord…Shini. "

Tu te blottis contre moi. Deux sourires-jumeaux s'étirent sur nos lèvres. Ai shiteru.

" - Allez, dépêchez-vous !

- Mais Quatre…

- Il n'y a pas de " mais " qui tiennent, dépêchez-vous !

- Mais Trowa… "

Bon, résumons. Quatre et Trowa viennent de nous faire rentrer de force dans une voiture, en nous mettant, pour Shini, une carte dans les mains et, pour moi, les clefs du 44. Perle est avec le couple instigateur et nous, nous devons y aller. Et la guerre continue… J'entends encore Q-man nous dire : " Allez-y ! Bon sang, on est en guerre et, accessoirement, sur les premières lignes ! A tout moment, l'un d'entre nous peut mourir ! Alors profitez l'un de l'autre pendant que vous êtes encore vivants ! " C'est vrai que j'ai compris à ce moment que la mort flirte avec nous…Si tu venais à mourir…

" - T'inquiètes pas. Je suis le Shinigami.

- Tu donnes la mort. Mais quelqu'un doit bien pouvoir te la donner. Et j'ai peur de ça " murmurai-je plus bas, en démarrant.

" WAHOU ! C'est hyper grand ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! "

Depuis qu'on est arrivé, c'est à dire dix minutes, tu t'extasies sur la maison que Quatre nous a prêté. C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle. Tu es comme un gosse. C'est agréable de te voir comme ça. C'est comme si tu…C'est comme si tes mois de détention avaient été effacés.

" Viens, Hee. Regardes là. Et là, tu as vu ? C'est chou ! Tu vois ça ? C'est trop ! Et ici ! Mon Dieu, que c'est beau ! "

Soudain, tu te retournes, tu me regardes droit dans les yeux.

" Ai shiteru " me murmures-tu avant de m'embrasser.

Dans ce baiser, je souris. Tu es comme un gosse, mais tu aimes et c'est ta force. Ai shiteru.

Je te garde dans mes bras. Tu es comme un chat, tu te frottes contre mon poitrail, enfouies ton minois contre ma poitrine. Un vrai chat… D'accord… Tu ronronnes… Soudain inspiré, je te prends dans mes bras. Je me dirige vers la chambre-salle de bain.

Cette chambre est un peu particulière. Le lit est mi-lit, mi-baignoire. Et tout le reste est comme ça…

Je t'allonge sur le lit. Tu me regardes avec une lueur coquine… Tu t'abandonnes totalement. Je m'approche de toi et dépose un baiser dans ton cou. Je déboutonne très lentement ton haut. Je te sens impatient. Voilà, je commence à t'embrasser en dessous du cou. Je sens tout ton corps frissonner. Je mêle aux baisers, des petits coups de langue et de légers mordillements. Ton téton finit de se dresser quand je passe à côté. Un gémissement t'échappe. Ainsi, tu es sensible ici…Ma langue se fait plus insistante ; Une légère morsure fait perler une goutte de sang. Je la lèche. Tu gémis un " s'il te plait ". Je comprends ta demande et t'enlève pantalon et boxer. Une érection du plus bel effet en sort. Je laisse mes mains courir sur tout ton corps. Tes flancs, sensibles, sont mes cibles la plupart du temps. Tu n'es plus que gémissements. Ils m'excitent.

Duo fait glisser mon haut et mon spandex prend la même voie. Tu m'observes, Shini. Mon excitation semble te satisfaire. Tu passes ta langue sur tes dents en signe de provocation et tu tires sur mon caleçon, depuis longtemps déformé. Je m'approche de ta virilité, me contentant de quelques coups de langue. Un grognement d'insatisfaction t'échappe. Ma bouche te prend en entier. Je commence un mouvement de va-et-vient autour de ton membre. Tes hanches prennent le rythme et soudain, tu jouis. Je lèche le liquide blanc qui reste, aussitôt, tu es de nouveau excité. Je te mets trois doigts dans la bouche, que tu humidifies. Un, puis deux, et enfin les trois sont dans ton intimité. Je les retire rapidement et y insère ma verge. Tu renverses ta tête pour sentir le plaisir qui te traverse. Nos hanches prennent un rythme endiablé. Tu deviens plus étroit d'un coup. Nous jouissons en même temps. Epuisé, mais heureux, je me glisse à tes côtés. Tes yeux pétillent.

" Tu es délicieux, Shini, murmurai-je en lui piquant un baiser. "

Tu rougis…T'es chou comme ça.

" Merci, je…je t'aime Heero.

- Je t'aime Duo. "

Voilà. Nous avons vaincu tous nos démons. Nous ne formons plus qu'un. Je dois avoir dit cette dernière phrase à haute voix, car tu me réponds…

" - Oui. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Pour toujours ? me demandes-tu avant de te lover contre moi.

- Pour toujours ! "

**__**

Fin


End file.
